


Just Pointing This Out

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Ron Weasley, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Cats, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pets, Rats, Rats & Mice, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hermione has something important to make sure Ron notes.Oneshot/drabble





	Just Pointing This Out

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at her friend. Secretly her crush, but neither of them talked about that part of it. 

"I just want to point this out, Ronald," she said smugly. Ron looked at her and raised an eyebrow back.

"Uh, point what ou--"

"My pet ended up helping the guy who turned out to be Harry's godfather," she interrupted. "And your pet was responsible for killing Harry's parents." 

"...shut up." 


End file.
